User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Warner Bros. Gals
These are a female characters who belongs to AT&T-WarnerMedia's Warner Bros. and its properties New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network, DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera, NetherRealm Studios, HBO and Otter Media. Warner Bros. Cartoons Lola Bunny.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes franchise) Tina-1.png|Tina Russo (The Looney Tunes Show) Cartoonspetuniag01.jpg|Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes franchise) 185px-Model babs color.jpg|Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) Elmyra_Duff.jpeg|Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) Sweetie Pie.jpeg|Sweeie Bird (Tiny Toon Adventures) Fifi.jpg|Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) Dot .png|Dot Warner (Animaniacs) Shareena Wickett.jpg|Shareena Wickett (Detention) ShellyStereo.jpg|Shelly Kelly (Detention) LemonjellaAndOrangejella.jpeg|Lemonjella and Orangejella LaBelle (Detention) Charity pointing.jpg|Charity Bazaar (Histeria!) U.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice cartoon) Buena_Girl.png|Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha!) Kimiko0000.png|Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Showdown) Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie franchise) Lexi_Bunny-0.png|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) Rovcolen.gif|Colleen (Road Rovers) Sawyer Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Leah_Estrogen.jpeg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Annie Hughes.jpg|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) Maria Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Unikitty.png|Unikitty (The LEGO Movie franchise) Ninja nya lego ninjago movie.png|Nya (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) Mina2.png|Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) YungHee.png|Yung Hee Tyson (Mike Tyson Mysteries) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Cheetara.png|Cheetara (ThunderCats franchise) Ro.png|Rosalie Rowan (The Zeta Project) Candy, Diamond and Plant from RNK.jpg|Candy, Diamond and Plant (Right Now Kapow) Jt_char_marysusan_174x252.png|Susan and Mary Test (Johnny Test) Andrea Sussman.jpg|Andrea Sussman (Kryto the Superdog) IMG 8864.JPG|Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966 cartoon special) Dr_fox_cn_image.png|Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) Imageaghf.jpg|Gloria (Happy Feet series) Emily Corpse Bride.jpg|Emily (Tim Burton's Corpse Bride) Steelheartbio.png|Steelheart (SilverHawks) Pickles Oblong.png|Pickles Oblong (The Oblongs) Wanda MacPh.jpeg|Wanda MacPherson (Baby Blues) Zoe MacPherson.jpeg|Zoe MacPherson (Baby Blues) File:BethOb.png|Beth Oblong (The Oblongs) Jackfrost-elisa.jpeg|Elisa (Rankin/Bass' Jack Frost) FA2850A3-0008-4C0B-AF25-88BEC38CEA61.jpeg|Crystal (Frosty's Winter Wonderland) Сalamity Jane.png|Сalamity Jane (The Legend of Сalamity Jane) Misako lego ninjago movie.png|Koko (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Sweet mayhem lego movie 2.png|Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) Meechee.png|Meechee (Smallfoot) Wilykit (2).jpeg|Wilykit (Thundercats franchise) Live-Action Dorothy Gale.png|Dorothy Gale (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Winifred "Wendy" Torrance.jpeg|Wendy Torrance (The Shining (movie)) Lydia-lydia-deetz-33429316-500-532.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Rachael (NEXUS-7 N7FAA52318).jpeg|Rachael (Blade Runner (first movie)) Adult bev.jpg|Beverly Marsh (It 1990 miniseries) Trinity.jpg|Trinity (The Matrix trilogy) IMG 6724.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Kate Beringer.jpg|Kate Beringer (Gremlins franchise) Andy Goonies.png|Andy Goonies (The Goonies) Stef 2.png|Stef Steinbrenner (The Goonies) 84306-21386.jpg|Mrs. Bucket (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) 9 2004 Velma.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) 9.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo live action movie series) 0F159D1B-344A-4FFA-BEF4-FA94B6520646.jpeg|Art3mis (Ready Player One) Trixie Racer.png|Trixie (Speed Racer 2008 movie) TSC-Sarah.jpg|Sarah Connor (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles) Rita Vrataski (2014).jpeg|Rita Vrataski (Edge of Tomorrow) Imperator Furiaso in Mad Max- Fury Road.jpeg|Imperator Furiosa (Mad Max: Fury Road) IMG 0562.jpg|Madison Russell (Godzilla: King of Monsters) Jo Harding.jpeg|Jo Ann Harding (Twister) LazyTown stephanie.png|Stephanie (LazyTown) RD-S4-Betty-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|Betty Cooper (Riverdale) RD-S4-Veronica-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg|Veronica Lodge (Riverdale) BladeRunner-Joi.jpeg|Joi (Blade Runner 2049) Video Games Lily Unmasked.png|Lily (Scribblenauts series) Julietstarling.jpg|Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) New Line Cinema Eowyn.jpg|Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Arwen.jpg|Arwen Undómiel (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) Tau ruel with a knife and dagger.jpeg|Tauriel (The Hobbit trilogy) Галадриэль_инфобокс.jpg|Galadriel (Middle-earth franchise) Eltariel.jpg|Etariel (Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor) kitty from dumb and dumber cartoon.jpeg|Kitty (Dumb and Dumber cartoon) Lauren-Holly-image-lauren-holly-36390116-1000-650.png|Mary Swanson (Dumb and Dumber (1994 movie)) Tina Carlyle gold dress.jpg|Tine Carlyle (The Mask 1995 movie) Vanessa Austin Powers.jpg|Vanessa Kensington (Austin Powers) B-1526020488.jpg|Jessica Matthews (Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd) Pan-s-Labyrinth-pans-labyrinth-4026892-960-540.jpg|Ofelia (Pan's Labyrinth) Soo-Yung (adult).jpeg|Soo-Yung Han (Rush Hour trilogy) E6a4bde56c8a0aaf4f901256b5dec7dd.jpg|Jovie (Elf franchise) Nancy Thompson 2.png|Nancy Thompson (A Nightmare on Elm Street trilogy) Karen Jenson (Earth-26320) from Blade (film) 0001.jpeg|Dr. Karen Jenson (Blade Trilogy) Erika Tansy.jpeg|Erika Tansy (How to Eat Fried Worms (movie)) Beatrice Leep.png|Beatrice Leep (Hoot) Shagwell.jpg|Felicity Shagwell (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) Austin powers foxxy cleopatra.jpg|Foxxy Cleopatra (Austin Powers: In Goldmember) Annie Davis.jpeg|Annie Davis (Game Night (movie)) Roselynsan36175265bo.jpeg|Isabella Molina (Rush Hour 2) Genevieve (Rush Hour 3).jpeg|Genevieve (Rush Hour 3) Lyra Belacqua portrayed by Dakota Blue Richards.jpeg|Lyra Silvertongue (The Golden Compass (movie)) It-Chapter-Two-Beverly.png|Beverly Marsh (It 2017 movie) Cartoon Network Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) The accuracy of posing.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (characters) Mandy.png|Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Numbuh 3 transparent.png|Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) Juniper Lee.png|Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) Gwen_Omniverse.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 classic series) FionnaAT.png|Fionna Mertens (Adventure Time) Enid.png|Enid (OK, K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) Gwen Reboot.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 reboot series) Robotboy lola.png|Lola Mbola (Robotboy) Ashi_from_Samurai_Jack_(Redeemed).png|Ashi (Samurai Jack) Frankie.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Patsy camp lazlo.png|Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl (Robotboy) IMG_0244-1.jpg|Kim (Class of 3000) Powerpuff Girls Z.jpg|Powerpuff Girl Z (team) Vambre from Mighty Magiswords.png|Vambre Warrior (Mighty Magisword) Kelsey.png|Kelsey Bern (Craig of the Creek) Numbuh 5.png|Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu & Og) Lu.png|Lu (Mike, Lu and Og) Cow.jpg|Cow (Cow and Chicken) Chowder-panini.jpg|Panini (Chowder) Sarahjimmy7ue.png|Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Nazz.gif|Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) Coco.png|Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Lupe-toucan-big.png|Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Ingridgiraffe.png|Ingrid Giraffe (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) Madison.jpg|Madison (Class of 3000) IMG 0238-1.jpeg|Tamika (Class of 3000) Kiva.jpg|Kiva Andru (Mega XLR) D375988F-A6E9-4F1A-A852-344947174AA2.png|Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) Princess Bubblegum.png|Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Marceline2.png|Marceline (Adventure Time) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Littlemolegirl.png|Eileen Roberts (Regular Show) NewGarnet.png|Garnet (Steven Universe) NewAmethyst.png|Amethyst (Steven Universe) New Pearl.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) Nicole Watterson.png|Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Tulip Olsen infinity train.png|Tulip (Infinity Train) Rebecca Holiday.jpg|Rebecca Holiday (Generator Rex) Llana character.png|Llana (Sym-Bionic Titan) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Beretdendy.png|Dendy (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) F3DB5C32-C690-42CA-941A-1395CB38206B.gif|Gi (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) 9E538642-CDFC-4B34-B6D5-B34DC1FFFA9F.gif|Linka (Captain Planet and the Planeteer) Dex mom 174x252.png|Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) Main_Female_Character.png|Unnamed Main Female Character (Close Enough) LittleSuzy.jpg|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Season 3 Anais.png|Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Charlene from Victor and Valentino.jpeg|Charlene (Victor and Valentine) Index-1.png|Angie (Level Up) amy.gif|Amy Stapleton (IPGX: Immortal Grand Prix) Soniawalking.jpeg|Mystique Sonia (Hero 108) Lumpy Space.png|Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) 97007F01-794B-4B72-9212-A5E6E824236A.png|Flame Princess (Adventure Time) Susan adventure time.png|Susan Strong (Adventure Time) Peridot S6 Regen.png|Peridot (Steven Universe) Lapis S6 By TheOffColors.png|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) BismuthMovie.png|Bismuth (Steven Universe) Sadie new outfit.png|Sadie Miller (Steven Universe) Starla!_2.png|Starla Gutsmandottir (Regular Show) File:Cloudy_Jay.png|Cloudy Jay (Regular Show) Celia from Regular Show.png|Celia (Regular Show) Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea Keezheekoni (Clarence) New_chloe.png|Chole Park (We Bare Bears) SCI Hedgehog.png|Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) SCI Susie.png|Susie (Summer Camp Island) Adorabat.JPG|Adorabat (Mao Mao Heroes of Pure Heart) Primal SDCC 20.jpeg|Fang (Genndy Tartakovsky's Primal) erin-cg.jpeg|Erin (Miguzi) Keane.png|Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls franchise) Cake 001.png|Cake (Adventure Time) Tumblr m4bg40AkQm1ru2vepo1 1280.jpg|Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Cats.jpg|Jang Keng and Tekirai (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) New carol.png|Carol (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) PennyFairyUnshelled.png|Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) Blisstina.png|Blisstina (The Powerpuff Girls 2016 reboot) Fighting Blue.png|Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Reunited Yellow by Lenhi.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) KimbyClarence.png|Kimby (Clarence) Vana-glama.png|Vana Glama (Sidekick) Kitty-ko.png|Kitty Ko (Sidekick) 2015-03-15-12-19-44.png|Mandy Struction (Sidekick) Adult Swim Judy Ken Sebben.jpg|Judy Ken Sebben (Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law) Summer Wide-mouth S1E11.jpg|Summer Smith (Rick and Morty) Cheyenne.jpeg|Cheyenne Cinnamon (Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge) Tumblr p7yb85jolz1uwolooo8 1280.jpg|Gaz Digzy (Ballmastrz: 9009) Jessica Rick & Morty.png|Jessica (Rick & Morty) dxqsge6vmaapf8b.jpg|Duleena Duneeda (Ballmastrz: 9009) SARA_v4.jpg|SARA (Toonami) DC Comics Batgirl (DCAU).png|Batgirl Supergirl (DCAU).png|Supergirl Wonder Woman (DCAU) Render.png|Wonder Woman Raven render.png|Raven (DC Universe) Imageedit 1 7569095429.gif|Starfire Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz).jpg|Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) Hawkgirl (DCAU).png|Hawkgirl Power Girl-342.jpg|Power Girl Stargirl 0005.jpeg|Stargirl catwoman-9.jpg|Catwoman Terra 2003 Render.png|Terra (Teen Titans franchise) Jinx (Teen Titans).png|Jinx (Teen Titans franchise) Miss-martian.jpg|Miss Martian Batwoman.jpg|Batwoman DC Classic TVs 1fd66e322b52eb517b75537877e17ff1.jpg|Batgirl (Dozierverse) Teri Hatcher Lois Lane.jpg|Lois Lane (Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman TV series) DC Mordern TVs SUPERGIRL 200 002.jpg|Supergirl (Arrowverse) Selina Kyle Gotham Season 3 Promotional.png|Selina Kyle (Gotham) Lana Lang Smallville.jpg|Lana Lang (Smallville TV series) DC Classic Films Batgirl (AS) 2.jpg|Batgirl (Burtonverse) Supergirl (Reeveverse).png|Supergirl (Reeveverse) VickiValeKimBasinger1.jpg|Vicki Vale (Burtonverse) Catwoman Michelle Pfeiffer.jpg|Catwoman (Burtonverse) Dr. Chase Meridian.jpg|Dr. Chase Meridian (Burtonverse) Julie Madison EM.jpg|Julie Madison (Burtonverse) Lois Lane 5.jpg|Lois Lane (Reeveverse) DC Modern Films IMG 6936.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Mera (DC Extended Universe).png|Mera (DC Extended Universe) Mary Bromfield DCEU.jpeg|Mary Bromfield (DC Extended Universe) Halle Berry as Catwoman (2004).jpeg|Catwoman (2004 movie) The Cat-Wo,am.jpeg|Catwoman (Nolanverse) Rachel Dawes 4.jpeg|Rachel Dawes (Nolanverse) Lois Lane (Man of Steel) 001.png|Lois Lane (DC Extended Universe) Silk Spectre (movie).jpg|Silk Spectre (Watchmen 2009 movie) DC Video Games Arkhamverse Barbara as Barigrl with Batarang.png|Batgirl (Arkhamverse) Injustice series Diana of Themyscira.png|Wonder Woman (Injustice) BATGIRL.png|Batgirl (Injustice) Supergirl v 2 injustice 2 render.png|Supergirl (Injustice) Harley quinn injustice 2 portrait 2 by darkvoidpictures-db9lc2u.png|Harley Quinn (Injustice series) Starfire Injustice 2.jpg|Starfire (Injustice) DC Super Hero Girls Batgirl.png|Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls) Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls).png|Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls) Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls).png|Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls) The LEGO Batman Movie Batgirl lego batman movie.png|Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) WildStorm Zealot 0017.jpeg|Zealot (WildStorm Universe) Hanna-Barbera Wilma Flintstone.png|Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) Betty 300-1-.gif|Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) Pebbles-Flintstone6.jpg|Pebbles Flintstones (The Flinstones) Jane-Jetson.jpg|Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) Judy-jetson-2001.jpg|Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Cindy Bear.jpg|Cinder Bear (Yogi Bear franchise) KITGLIT.png|Kitty Glitter (Top Cat) Velma 1.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo franchise) Daphne 1.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo franchise) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitshop (Wacky Racer) Josie and the Pussycats.gif|Josie and the Pussycats (team) Smurfette123.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs 1981) Tara from The Herculoids.jpg|Tara (The Herculoids) Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio).jpeg|Birdgirl (Birdman and the Galaxy Trio) Invisible Woman.jpg|Invisble Woman (Fantastic Four 1967 cartoon) Alice (The New Alice in Wonderland).jpeg|Alice (Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This?) Jan (Sapce Ghost).jpeg|Jan (Space Ghost) Nancy (Shazzan).jpeg|Nancy (Shazzan) Callie ske.jpg|Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) Buffy Ziegenhagen.jpeg|Buffy Ziegenhagen (2 Stupid Dogs) Robyn_fullbody.png|Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Jesse Banno (season 2).png|Jesse Banno (Johnny Quest) Jade (Johnny Quest).png|Jade (Johnny Quest) NetherRealm Studios Sonya_Blade_MK11.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) Kitana_mk11.png|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Cassie mk11.png|Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat series) Jacqui mk11.png|Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat series) Jade MK11.png|Jade (Mortal Kombat series) Li Mei 2.png|Li Mei (Mortal Kombat series) Ashrah mkd render by oinie04-d7vde09.png|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat series) Khameleon.png|Khameleon (Mortal Kombat series) Sindel (2011).png|Sindel (Mortal Kombat series) Queen Sheeva-removebg-preview.png|Sheeva (Mortal Kombat series) SareenaMKXRender.png|Sareena (Mortal Kombat series) Nitara.png|Nitara (Mortal Kombat series) Midway Games Valkyrie0.jpeg|Valkyrie (Gaunlet series) Lizzie.png|Lizzie (Rampage series) Sara Blake.jpeg|Sara Blake (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) Chess (Haven COTK).jpeg|Chess (Haven: Call of the King) HBO Carrielove.jpeg|Carrie Bradshaw (Sex in the City) IMG 6704.jpg|Daenerys Targaryen (Game of Throne) Otter Media Rooster Teeth RubyProfile.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) Vol2 Weiss ProfilePic Normal.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Vol1 Blake ProfilePic Normal.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Vol2 Yang ProfilePic Normal.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) Crunchyroll Hime jump.png|Crunchyroll-Hime Ellation High Guardian Spice.jpeg Category:Blog posts